The 1st Hunger Games
These are the first games ever made by the Capitol. I'm writing them from when the games start in the arena. Tributes D1: Lawrence TeriansM, Dock ScottF. D2: Salem FaustM, Thaysia BlazeF. D3: Wire ElecM, Genny SparklezF. D4: Wave OceanaM, Angie AnneF. D5: Generation TodyM, Shone CordeF. D6: Lane NashhM, Fawn MishF. D7: Chopp TehwoodM, Day VultF. D8: Texture TeeM, Fabric TeeF. D9: Wheatie PondM, Venia OctaviaF. D10: Olympus PercyM, Quartz HooveF. D11: Ora ReillyM, Flavius LucolF. D12: Luclin MellarkM, Taylor UnderseeF. Les rankings 24. Venia Octavia, killed by Dock Scott with a kunai. 23. Dock Scott, killed by Shone Corde with a knife. 22. Flavius Lucol, impaled by tripping on a knife and sending a spear through her heart. 21. Wheatie Pond, killed by Wire Elec by slitting his throat. 20. Day Vult, killed by Chopp Tehwood with an axe in the chest. 19. Olympus Percy, killed by Genny Sparklez with a knife in the back. 18. Wave Oceana, killed by his sleepiness and gravity with a spear through the chest. 17. Lawrence Terians, stabbed himself in the heart. 16. Thaysia Blaze, killed by Texture Tee who threw a dagger in her heart. 15. Luclin Mellark, killed by wolf. 14. Taylor Undersee, killed by Chopp Tehwood who's snare trap stabbed her heart. 13. Angie Anne, killed by Fawn Mish with a spearhead in the intestine, and Ora Reilly by ripping them out. 12. Ora Reilly, killed by self by ripping out Angie's intestines and snapping his neck with them. 11. Quartz Hoove, killed by bomb in sponsor gift. 10. Texture Tee, killed by Fawn Mish with a spear in the chest. 9. Fawn Mish, killed by Fabric Tee with a spear in the neck. 8. Chopp Tehwood, killed by Fabric Tee with a knife in the temple. 7. Fabric Tee, killed herself with a knife in the heart. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. VICTOR: Les games Fawn Mish I looked around for Generation and Olympus. We had decided that we would let 12 join. They were near me. I got ready to run. 5,4,3,2,1. GONG! I ran at the horn, grabbing a bag and heading in to grab my mace. I smashed it down on a box and turned. 1 was coming at me with knives, and I grabbed a sword for Generation and a bow for Olympus, then ran off. Dock Scott Fawn made it away, so I grabbed my kunais and chucked one at Chopp. Missed him, but it hit Venia in the skull. BOOM! I chuckled and threw another at Taylor. Grazed her hand, and she grabbed her sword and bag and ran after Shone. She had a knife and turned just as I tackled her, digging it in my skull. BOOM! Ora Meilly Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm being chased by three Careers and all I have is a knife they gave me to make it at least a bit fair. I decided I would turn, and fight, rather than go down on my belly. "Nice." Said Wave. I expected to be hit by a knife, but they requested an alliance. I accepted, for now. BOOM! Oh crap. What was that? I turned and saw Flavius's dead body. I burst into tears. BB ENDS. Day Vult I honestly feel like stabbing Chopp. I hate him so much. So I did. BOOM! Hehehehehehheh. I've been going insane so far. Stab and stab and stab. Man, I want an axe to dig into a skull. I took Chopp's axe, but as I was about to, he threw it at me, going in my chest. "Freaking idiot." He muttered as he bandaged his arm. Then as I turned, I saw the body of Wheatie, killed by someone else, explaining the cannon. As the darkness slipped in, I gave in. BOOM! Wire Elec A kill. I made a kill. I'm only 12, and I made a kill on an 18 year old boy. I wish I could tell Genny how I feel about her. She's just so pretty... God, I'm overwhelmed with joy and happiness. I saw Generation and his alliance heading to a small cabin. I decided to run up when I saw Genny with them. "Hey! Could I help you guys out? I know, it's a dog eat dog game, but I made this arena." I told them. They whispered among themselves and in the end accepted. Yes! An alliance! Genny Sparklez "What? Shut up!" Yelled Olympus at Wire. Wire had accidentally set off three snares. "We only accepted you because we didnt want to be heard by your screams as you died!" Yes, Olympus did say that, but we normally accepted. He was crazy. I see Generation shaking his head as Olympus is wrong. "Now, you burn in hell!" Olympus screamed. I love Wire, so I threw my dagger at Olympus. He screamed as Wire screamed from the dagger embedded in his leg. BOOM! As I checked his wound, it seemed that Wire would need an arterial shunt. I performed the surgery, and we let him rest in the cabin. Lawrence Terians Wave was about to die. He had left his spear by his practice tree and fell asleep. It fell on him and he screamed, and I ran to see him. He croaked out something illegible, and passed on. BOOM! I was extremely saddened from Dock's death, so I grabbed my knife and stabbed myself. BOOM! Texture Tee I walked around with my sister. We had great supplies, and turned around. The Careers were right there. "Oh shit!" I yelled, and threw my knife at Ora. It missed her, but hit Thaysia in the heart. BOOM! I ran off with Fabric and we hid in a cave. I ate my potato halve and drank from my canteen a bit. The anthem started. The fallen Lawrence Terians, 1 male. Dock Scott, 1 female. Thaysia Blaze, 2 female. Wave Oceana, 4 male. Day Vult, 7 female. Wheatie Pond, 9 male. Venia Octavia, 9 female. Olympus Percy, 10 male. Flavius Lucol, 11 female. Day 1 Trivia: D1 and D9 are gone. D2,4,7,10 and 11 have 1 tribute left. D3,5,6,8 and 12 have both tributes remaining. There are 15 tributes remaining. Day 2 Salem Faust The Tees got away from us last night, and I lost Thaysia. The Careers are just 3 now. Me, Angie and Ora. Oh wait, looks like Angie left us during the night! Wow. Just me left, as Ora is gone. I heard a snap from behind and turned around to see Chopp. "Allies? The rest deserted you and so I deci-" he asked. I cut him off "Yes!" Shone Corde Ora and Angie were off by the city. I decided to stalk them. Snap! A twig collapsed under my feet and they turned. I threw my axe at them and ran. BOOM! "Ow!" I heard Ora yell, and turned to see Angie helping him. I looked off on the desert and saw a wolf eating a male's body. I used my binoculars and recognized Luclin's face. Fawn Mish I grabbed my knife as I looked for Taylor. I saw her last heading to the snow mountain. BOOM I looked straight at the snow biome to see a female body bleeding down the mountain. I saw a 12 on the back of the jacket. Fuck. I ran off to the hospital. Angie Anne I knew Shone hit Ora's leg and cut it badly. I ran him to the hospital so I could heal him. I ran in to the 3rd floor where the supplies were and heard the elevator. Ding! I peered out to see Fawn out there and burst through the door. "Ally with me, or die!" I yelled with my knife at her throat. I was just really sad at all the deaths. "Okay, okay! Don't twist your panties!" She said. Chopp Tehwood Salem is a nice dude. Too bad eventually he'll have to die. We were hunting the others when I ran to my snare trap. It made a kill, and I guessed the 12 female as she's the only red head in these games, and red hair was on the knife. I saw some humans heading to us, and threw my knife at them. Boomeranged back to me. I caught it and we started running from the mutts. Wire Elec Haha, we tricked Chopp and Salem into thinking we were mutts, and I stole the leftover snare supplies. Last night, Genny(now I'm gonna call 3 female Jenny so there's no confusion) told me her feelings about me and I told her mine. I lightly kissed her cheek and she giggled. Generation nodded his approval behind us. We managed to salvage some wire from the cabin we found, where my leg healed. I was wondering what to do with it, when it came to me. Lane Nashh I saw the 8 twins and decided to try and befriend them. They will need all the help they can get, as they only got 1's in training and I got a 10. I could take them down when I need to. Last night, I made my move to befriend them and they allied with me. We were heading to the horn when I heard something, like a struggle. A very loud one. BOOM! Angie's body fell out of the hospital. BOOM! Then Ora's. The anthem decided to start even if the sun was still visible over the horizon. The fallen Angie Anne, 4 female. Ora Reilly, 11 male. Luclin Mellark, 12 male. Taylor Undersee, 12 female. Day 2 trivia: All the original Careers are gone but Salem. D2,3,5,6,7,8 and 10 are still in the games. Wire thinks he can break the arena somehow. Day 3 Quartz Hoove I knew my time was coming. A brutal encounter with Fawn had left me with my stomach cut. Then a parachute came, and I opened it. BOOM! Fabric Tee Texture and Lane proved to be nice company. I'm a bit peeved at Texture for swearing two nights ago, but it's not hurting my view of him. I crouched after hearing a shout and peered around the tree to see a spear hurtling at me. Before I knew it, I heard the sound I thought I would never hear. The cannon of my twin. BOOM! I grabbed the spear, and, enraged, threw it at Fawn, killing her. BOOM I grabbed Texture's knife, and threw it at Chopp. BOOM! I then stabbed myself. BOOM! Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:Tehblakdeath